Since You've Been Gone
by EvadneD
Summary: Draco is breaking up with Harry, There is a seventh year karaoke party going on, and emotions are going haywire...where do voldemort and snape come into all of this...read and find out...slash DM&HP RW&HG Read and Review...pleez and thank you
1. The breakup

Title: Since You've Been Gone

Author: Draco Rox Mai Sox

Idea Plot Bunny: From my little sister

A/N: hey people…its story time

"Come on, spit it out. Something is bothering you. You know that you can tell me anything." Harry Potter was worried about his boyfriend. Yes the famous Harry Potter was gay. Now during the end of his seventh year he was worrying about the way his blonde boyfriend had been acting throughout the day.

"Harry, I think that we should break up. I hope that we can still be friends, though." Draco Malfoy said very quickly with his head down. Harry almost fainted.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS?!?!?!?!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!! Why???? What did I do??? I mean you're all powerful, all mighty Draco Malfoy, so it couldn't be you, it had to be something I did." Harry was shouting. Draco just looked at his shoes.

'I wish I could be with him, it's just my bloody father and his "master". They were about to find out. I just can't have that, I can't put Harry, my Harry, in more danger then he is already in with dad's bloody master.' While Draco was thinking this, Harry was fuming and there was a very awkward silence. Harry was waiting for an answer to why Draco broke up with him so suddenly.

"You know what don't answer me. I'm just going to go and think since you don't want to answer me." Draco looked up right before Harry walked away and saw that Harry was holding back tears. With one last glance at Draco, Harry walked away.

When he got around the corner he started crying. Harry wasn't usually very emotional but this really got to him, he really loved Draco. He ran the rest of the way to the common room. As he ran into the common room and bolted past all of his friends.

"HARRY?!? I thought you were on a date with Draco?!?" said a very confused Ron as he followed Harry up to the Boys Dorms.

"He broke up with me, Ron. I can't believe it but it happened." Harry started crying again. Ron went downstairs and got Hermione so they could all talk and try to make Harry feel better. They helped a little and then just let him calm himself down.

- - - -

A few days later Harry was still very depressed but he was grateful for having such good friends as Hermione and Ron to help him get out or else he might have just slit his wrists. One day though Hermione and Ron had left Harry with Hermione's bewitched CD player and some of her CD's so they could "get to know each other more" since they were only a newly formed couple when Harry started on his BIG depression.

Before they left Ron told Harry about a big karaoke party the seventh years were hosting. All of the seventh years were coming but that included a certain seventh year blonde Slytherin. Ron was asking if he would like to sing a song.

So Harry knew some muggle bands that Hermione had CD's of and his two favorites were Green Day and Yellowcard. He put in the Yellowcard CD in first and started listening to his two favorite songs 'Only One' and 'Way Away'. He kept repeating them.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason _

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

**Way Away**

_I think I'm breaking out I'm gonna leave you now  
Theres nothing for me here, it's all the same  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here,  
I'm not afraid_

_Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything _

You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here,  
I'm on my way  
I've made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid

_Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything_

_Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe_

_Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe_

_Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything_

After a while he wanted to listen to something else. These songs were only making him more depressed. He put in a CD of a singer that he hadn't heard of before, Jason Mraz. He started listening to a song called the Remedy. He hoped that this song would be the remedy for his problem.

_I saw fireworks from the freeway and behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away  
Cause you were born on the fourth of july, freedom ring  
now something on the surface it stings  
that something on the surface it kind of makes me nervous who says that you deserve this  
and what kind of god would serve this?  
We will cure this dirty old disease  
if you've got the poison I've got the remedy_

_the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison  
I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end._

_I won't worry my life away.  
I won't worry my life away._

_I heard two men talking on the radio in a cross fire kind of new reality show  
Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack  
they were counting down the days to stab the brother in the be right back after this  
the unavoidable kiss, where the minty fresh death breath is sure to outlast his catastrophe  
dance with me, because if you've got the poison, I've got the remedy_

_the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison  
I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end._

_I won't worry my life away.  
I won't worry my life away._

_When I fall in love I take my time  
There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind  
You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine and I'll tell you why  
Because_

_the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison  
I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end._

_I won't worry my life away.  
I won't worry my life away.  
I won't and I won't and I won't etc._

"That's right Draco, I wont worry my life away. I'm gonna go to that party and sing a song just for you…now just to find a good song. Hopefully you have a good collection Mione"

This song helped him out of his little slump. He listened to a lot of different songs and eventually when he heard a certain song he just had to sing it for the karaoke party, especially if Malfoy was going to be there. Actually he found two.

When Ron and Hermione came back Harry told them that he wanted to sing two muggle songs for the karaoke party. They were delighted and Ron went to tell Seamus and Dean and Neville about the good news, since the four of them were hosting it.


	2. Isnt that what you say when you break up

Title: Since You've Been Gone

Author: Draco Rox Mai Sox

Idea Plot Bunny: From my little sister I just expanded upon it a bit

A/N: hey people…sorry for the wait…kind of busy in school and all of that stuff plus working on my other story, which I will update soon. Happy Readings R&R

Last Time

_When Ron and Hermione came back Harry told them that he wanted to sing two muggle songs for the karaoke party. They were delighted and Ron went to tell Seamus and Dean and Neville about the good news, since the four of them were hosting it._

Chapter Two

After Harry left, Draco just stood there. He couldn't make himself move. He just stood there with silent tears streaming down his face. He didn't know why he did what he just did, or what he was going to do, all he knew was that Harry was gone. After a few more minutes he ran back to his dorm. He went to his private room, in Slytherin, and just laid on the bed, crying his eyes out. He didn't hear the door open or hear his best friend, Blaise Zambini, come into the room.

"Draco, what's wrong," asked a very concerned Blaise, "Does this have to do with Harry? Did he hurt you? If he did, I'll kill him."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Draco shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HURTING HARRY, my Harry, the Harry I hurt and can't help feel better, and comfort." Draco ended his rant in tears again.

"What did you do? What did you do to hurt Harry and make yourself feel like shit in the process?"

"Ibrokeupwithhim" Draco mumbled quickly.

"What was that?" he honest to god hadn't understood what Draco had said.

"I broke up with him. I fucking broke up with him." he broke down again.

"Oh god, why would you do something like that? Obviously you still like- no scratch that love him, meaning you didn't breakup with him for non-attraction. So why'd you do it? Did it have to do with Voldemort or your father?" Draco nodded.

"So you broke up with him because of Voldemort and your father?"

"Yes, father almost caught us once. He for some reason was visiting me during the year and Harry and I were snogging on the bed. First he called my name through the floo. When I heard that I panicked. Harry hid under the bed just as father walked through the floo. We talked for an hour and a half about how I should be finding myself someone to marry since I refuse to marry Pansy. He told me that the woman should be pureblood and rich or of an important social standing. I kept thinking that's everything Harry is except that he's not a woman. It took a lot of power not to start crying over this. I didn't let any emotion show on my face. Eventually he left and when he did Harry came out and comforted me. I was crying so hard. During the week I kept remembering the last thing he said to me before her went back through the floo system. He said 'Remember Draco, marriage isn't about love. Marriage is about marrying a woman with good potential and is willing to have your heir.' This hurt because he just wanted to make me produce an heir. He didn't care whether or not I was happy. I had to end it because once he found out, which I knew he would, he wanted me to give Harry over to Voldemort."

"Bloody hell, how did he find out? Did he send a letter telling you to give him over?"

"I'm pretty sure Pansy told Father about me and Harry. I had convinced Sev not to tell him and he hasn't as of yet. He wouldn't do that to me."

"So you thought that the best course of action was to break up with him, so when your father asked if you were together with Harry you didn't have to lie or give him over to that snake-faced bastard."

"Exactly"

"But even though it's the right thing to do, it makes you fell like total shit." Blaise, even though had never been in these types of situations himself, he new how to understand what you were going through. "Maybe you could sing a song at that stupid Karaoke thingy the Gryffindors are holding. You could say you're sorry through song, or something like that."

"That's a good idea. Now only to find the perfect song." Blaise and Draco worked through the night finding the perfect songs for both Blaise and Draco to sing.

"Welcome Ladies, Gents, Gals, Guys, and Professors. Tonight is the first annual Seventh year Karaoke Party. We have a wonderful play list of sorts for you tonight. I hope you enjoy. Now to open the night we have my very own brother, who aren't really supposed to be here since they graduated two years ago, but anyway Fred and George Weasley, and they are singing 'Hypocrite' by Skye Sweetnam." Ron walked off stage while Fred and George walked on. They still looked exactly alike. Their hair was a little above their shoulders. They both had on black baggy, but not to baggy so that they were not falling down. Fred had on a red baggy shirt and George had a black one. A catchy tune started to play in the background and they started singing. Fred had the first line and George had the second and Fred the third and so on and so on.

_Bubble gum brainiac  
Baby girl, ultra brat  
Angst Schmangst  
No thanks  
Hope my record doesn't tank  
Sailor moon, Rainbow brite  
Anime, Avril lite  
Pro tools all the way  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
_

The audience was on their feet jumping up and down to the beat of the music.

_  
Don't try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be what I want to_

Candy floss, antipop  
Star search, lollipop  
Manufactured skate punk  
Wanna be, never was  
Nerd, geek, super freak  
I'm a movie of the week  
Daddy's girl, teacher's pet  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

Don't try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be what I want to

Don't try to label me hypocrite...  
I will do what I want to...

Don't try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be what I want to

Some will look at me and vomit  
But I will look how I want to  
Some will hear me and not get it  
But I will say what I want to

Don't try to label me hypocrite...  
I will do what I want to...  


**Behind the scenes while singing is going on**

"Where is Harry? Has anyone seen Harry?" Neville was panicking, and was going up to every person he saw behind the stage. Hermione ran over to Neville. "Please tell me you've seen Harry!" he asked Hermione as she ran up to him.

"No I haven't but he said that he had a special entrance or something like that."

"Okay," Neville took a deep breath, he was calm so Hermione went to find Ron, "now where is Draco?"

**Back on stage**

Fred and George ended the song and bowed. The entire Great Hall was screaming with applause. The twins walked off while Ron came back on stage. The Hall quieted and Ron started to talk.

"How was our opening act?" asked Ron. The audience responded by bursting out in applause again, "Well that was a response. Thank you Fred and George for opening this show with a bang."

"No problem bro." the audience heard from behind stage and laughed. "Well now we have someone who just happens to be one of my very best friends. Please welcome to the stage the one and only Harry Potter." The crowd cheered, and the Great Halls opened while slamming to the wall next to the door frame. The Great Hall became instantly quiet and turned to face the newcomer. His hair was spiked. He had a choker that was made out of mini handcuffs. He had a spiked bracelet on each wrist and about twenty black jelly bracelets on each wrist. He had on black cargo pants with two red straps in the back that made an 'X'. He had a red tee on under a black oversized zip up hoody. He started walking towards the front of the room while the music started. He started talking and then singing. He had his head down until he got to the stage and started singing.

**Spoken word: **

After all you put me through,

You'd think I despise you,

But in the end I want to thank you,

Because you made me that much stronger

**Singing:**

_Well I, I thought I knew you_

_Thinking that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust caught your bluff ,_

_time is up 'cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side, _

_Always down for the ride_

_But you're joy ride just came down in flames_

_Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm_

_After all of stealing and cheating _

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But, uh uh ,oh no, you're wrong_

_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you cause_

_It makes me that much stronger _

_Maker me work a little bit harder _

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah as uhhhuh_

_Never, saw it coming_

_All of, your backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in_

_On a good thing before I realized your game_

_I heard, you're going around_

_Playing the victim now_

_But don't, even beging_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame_

_Cause you dug your own grave._

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter 

The music ended and the crowd went wild. They were jumping up and down and whistling. There were even a few catcalls. Harry bowed once and walked off stage.

"You did great, mate." Ron said right before he went back on stage. A lot of people came up to Harry to congratulate him. Harry suddenly look up when he heard who Ron had said was performing next. He say a bunch of blond hair suddenly walk past the group surrounding Harry. Draco mouthed 'for you', and went up the stairs to the stage. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a silver shirt. He had let his hair fall down around his face, the way he knew Harry loved it.

"This is for my one love" he whispered before he started singing and playing guitar.

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

_And I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

_Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

"I'm really sorry" Draco whispered before he walked off stage with the crowd screaming

for an encore.

"Draco, you did really well." Draco walked off the stage into a sea of complements. He walked straight to his dressing room saying 'Thank you's every once in a while. When he was in his room he walked over to his mirror and started crying. Blaise once again walked into the room and sat next to his friend.

"You never told me that Dra-Malfoy was performing."

"I wasn't sure if I should let him sing but he bloody begged me to let him sing. Then he said that if this was a show with the seventh years then he should be able to sing. I felt guilty because he was right. He said that he would not bother you. He wouldn't even look at you if you didn't want." said Ron coming off of the stage after introducing Hermione singing 'Backflip' by Raven-Symone.

"Yeah, well does he do any other songs?"

"Yeah, a few."

"I have to go and think. I might have to change the songs I am going to sing. I have to think about this. I'll tell you my decision later."

"Okay, mate." Ron said before turning to his girlfriend. "You were great…"

'What am I going to do. I was just getting over him and he sings about how he is sorry. I know the words to that new song…who's it by again. I'm not too sure. I cant sing that though, he'll know that I can't stand being without him. I was just about to get over him. I don't think I am able to get over him. I have to sing it.'

"Ron, who's next."

"Erm, Malfoy and then you. I've gotta go up soon. Have you made your decision yet?"

"I'll tell you while he's singing."

"Ok," and with that Ron ran on stage. "And here's an encore Draco Malfoy singing 'The Truth' by India Arie." The audience applauded very loudly as Draco walked an stage, but he was staring behind stage at the man that was standing in the corner of the backstage area.

**Spoken Word:**

Let me tell you why I love him

**Sung:**

_Cause he is the truth_

_Said he is so real_

_And I love the way _

_that he makes me feel_

_And if I am a reflection of him _

_then I must be fly because_

_His light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie_

_I remember the very first day I saw him_

_I found myself immediately intrigued by him_

_It's almost like I knew this man from another life_

_Like back then maybe I was his husband & maybe he was my wife_

_And even the things I don't like about him are fine with me_

_Because it's not hard for me to understand him because hes so much like me_

_And it's truly my pleasure to share his company _

_And I know that it's god's gift to breathe _

_The air he breathes_

_Cause he's the truth _

_Said he is so real _

_And I love the way that he makes me feel_

_And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly cause _

_His light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie_

_How can the same man that makes me so mad_

_Do you know what he did_

_Turn right around and kiss me so soft _

_Girl so you know what he did_

_If he ever left me I wouldn't even be sad no_

_Cause there's a blessing in every lesson_

_And I'm glad that I knew him at all_

_Cause he is the truth_

_Said he is so real_

_And I love the way that he makes me feel_

_And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly because_

_His light it shines so bright_

_I love the way he speaks_

_I love the way he thinks_

_I love the way that he treat his mama_

_I love that gap in between his teeth_

_I love him in every way that a woman could love a man_

_From personal to universal but most of all_

_It's unconditional_

_You know what I'm taking about_

_That's the way I feel_

_And I always will_

_There ain't no substitute for the truth_

_Either it is or isn't _

_Cause he is the truth_

_You see the truth it needs no proof_

_Either it is or it isn't _

_Cause he is the truth_

_Now you know the truth by the way it feels_

_And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly_

_Cause he is yes he is_

_I wonder does he know_

**In the audience:**

"Severus, why does he keep saying he? Do you know who he's talking about?"

"That's highly hypocritical of you, Lucius Malfoy. You're asking why your son is singing about a man like you're a homophobe and yet you come crawling into my bed every night. And then you want me to divulge in your sons secrets when you wont let me tell him yours."

"Fine don't tell me, I was just asking. So apparently you know about what's happening with him and why he seems so depressed."

"Just for your own good, and the good of Draco, I think that you should tell Draco the fact that you changed sides and the reasons of such actions. I think he might tell you after that."

"But I already know that he doesn't want to be a DE, and I know why he would chose such a course. I wish Potter would just kill that bastard soon. I cant take it anymore."

"I know what you mean, love, know what you mean. Now shut up and watch Potter sing to his lost love."

"What did you say?"

"I said shut up and watch Potter sing."

**Backstage:**

"Err, Harry, I don't want to disturb you but Malfoy's almost done and I need to know what you are singing."

" 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson"

"Okay, thanks man. You have a way to play the music, right?"

"Yeah, I'll play it. I'll play the piano."

"Okay mate. I gotta go and introduce you now. You're sure about this, right?"

"Sure as I'll ever be. Just introduce me." Ron went onto the stage, with a nod to Harry, as he passed Draco. Draco looked at Harry for a second that seemed like hours between the two of them before becoming all teary eyed and going to stand in a corner out of sight of where Harry was but so he could see onto the stage.

"…Harry Potter" The crowd cheered as Harry stepped onto the stage. He was now wearing a black silk shirt and a pair of black pants. His hair was still the same and he still had the jelly bracelets on, but the rest of the jewelry had been removed.

He walked to the stage put a little toy grand piano on the stage and made it bigger. He sat on the pillow he transformed into a big piano stool.

**spoken**

This is "Beautiful Disaster"

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_If I try to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

_It just ain't right, Lord it just ain't right_

_chorus_

_Oh, and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Lord, would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic and myth_

_He's strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_But do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight, baby hold me tight_

_chorus_

_Oh, and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy, hysterical_

_I'm searching for some kind of a miracle_

_Waiting so long_

_I've waited so long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end, he breaks_

_He's never enough _

_And still he's more than I can take _

_chorus_

_Oh, and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful _

_Lord, he's so beautiful _

_He's beautiful _

Harry got up and walked off the stage when the song was over. He didn't wait for the applause, which he really didn't have to wait for. He walked back stage and was about to go to his dressing room.

"Harry, wait."

"What Malfoy?"

"We need to talk."

"Isn't that what you usually say before breaking up with someone?" Harry looked past Draco, "Your father's waiting. Goodbye Malfoy." and Harry walked into his dressing room. Draco turned around right as Harry said that his father was there. He was trying to gauge his father's reaction to finding out that he used to be with Harry.

"Father."

"Draco, can we talk?"

A/N: I think that's it for now. I think that there may be only one chapter left. I may expand on it after…its up to you readers. Please read and review.


	3. I WANNA SING

A/N: Hey everybody, here's chapter 3, hope u like it.

_Last Chapter_

"Isn't that what you usually say before breaking up with someone?" Harry looked past Draco, "Your father's waiting. Goodbye Malfoy." and Harry walked into his dressing room. Draco turned around right as Harry said that his father was there. He was trying to gauge his father's reaction to finding out that he used to be with Harry.

"Father."

"Draco, can we talk?"

**Chapter 3**

"Yes, Father." Draco said with his head down.

"Draco, I have something to tell you. Please listen to everything that I have to say and don't interrupt me. Okay?"

"Yes, Father." said Draco with his head still down.

"Well, firstly, since your mother died, I have been seeing someone, someone that you know fairly well, actually. I've been seeing Severus." Draco looked up in shock, and was about to say something but Lucius held his hand up signaling his son to let him continue, "Since I started seeing Severus, he has been telling me about the light side, since he is a spy for the light. I started understanding what he meant and I became a spy for the light. I no longer work for the Dark Lord, well at least he doesn't know that. Only Severus, Dumbledore, and now you know about this so you can't tell anybody."

Draco just nodded, "Father, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, now you can."

"Do I have to marry a woman for power and wealth, can't I just marry for love? If he'll still have me that is."

"Why, Draco, is there something you need to tell me?" Draco broke down, hugged his father and started crying.

"Oh, Father, I fell in love and then you said I had to marry a woman with a lot of power and wealth and strength or something like that. And I thought, he is in a power position and is wealth and strong and all the things you want me to be with but it's a he. Then I thought that you would make me give him to the Dark Lord if you found out. Then Pansy said that she told you that I was in a relationship with him and I was waiting for a letter asking if it was true so I broke up with him and now he's mad at me and I sang some songs to say that I was sorry and that I want him back, and I didn't care if you killed me for it or anything. And then you come and tell me that you changed sides and are in love with Severus. Its just not damn fair!" by the end of the little rant Draco was going through, he was punching his father in the chest, while Lucius just looked down at his son. When he was done, Lucius just wrapped Draco in his arms, and just hugged him, until he calmed down.

Lucius kneeled down on one knee in front of Draco and said, "Draco, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of this. You don't deserve this, I was just worried for you and I wasn't thinking about how miserable your mother and I were, I was just thinking about how you should be taken care of.

"I didn't think that it was going to be too much of a problem, but I was wrong. You are able to marry whoever you want. I just want you to be happy." by this time Lucius was silently crying as he talked to his son. Severus walked in and saw his love standing with his soon-to-be son-in-law.

"I'm guessing everyone told their secrets." said Severus as Lucius stood up and walked over to him, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Well, most of them," Draco said looking up at Severus, "I still haven't told Father who I love, but I guess he already knows."

Lucius looked down at his son, smiling, "Go make up with your savior, son. Go, be happy, don't follow my mistakes."

Draco smiled for a second before becoming serious and turning around towards Harry's door and knocking gently.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Draco, I don't want to see you right now."

"Please Harry I need to talk to you. Just give me five seconds, max." Draco heard Harry walk over to the door and unlock it.

"Five seconds." he said as he went over to sit in front of his vanity and looked into the mirror at Malfoy, who shut the door behind him.

"Yea, well I just found out that my father is now a spy for the light and he is going out with Severus."

"Yeah, so. Draco, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that because he was the reason that I broke up with you."

"What did he tell you to break up and then now he's telling you to get back with me? Is that it Draco, is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No, Harry, it's just that-" Draco was stopped when his father and Severus knocked on the door

"I'm sorry to interrupt this discussion that you are having but there is something going on out here that you need to see, now." said Severus, to Harry.

"What is it, Severus? What's happening?" Harry said while walking past Draco.

"Well, the Dark Lord has found a way into the school and he's on stage now. For some reason he's not saying anything execpt for 'I wanna sing!' and 'Where's Harry?'." said Lucius.

"What, why would he be saying that." said Draco, who had been forgotten for a moment.

Harry started walking towards the stage, with his scar burning the whole way. He walked up on stage with his wand in his hand ready for anything.

"Ah, Harry. Can you please tell these fools that I should be able to sing?"

"What do you want, Tom? Why do you want to sing?" Harry was really confused. Why was Lord Voldemort here and not killing anybody, which is what was expected of him. Why was he begging to sing at the seventh year Karaoke party?

"Why I just want to sing for your classmates? I mean I like other things besides killing mud bloods and you." Harry pointed his wand at the Dark Lord, "Oh, put that toy down. For instance singing.

"You killed my parents, Cedric, Sirius, and an uncountable number of muggles, half bloods, and muggle borns. Why should you get to live?"

"Because you don't want your boyfriends parents to die, do you? Do you want your precious Severus to die?" Harry, who still had his wand pointed at Voldemort, glared at him with the power of a thousand suns.

"What do you mean?" said Harry behind gritted teeth.

"The Dark Mark, of course. It makes everyone of my death eaters connected to me. If I die so do they."

"You're lying." Draco said running up on stage. "Harry don't believe him, just kill him. He doesn't deserve to live."

"Draco, give me your wand!" Harry whispered to Draco, who was standing behind him. "Put it in my back pocket, right now."

Draco quietly slipped his wand in Harry's back pocket. Carefully Harry slipped his hand back and took the wand in his left hand. Then he put his right hand down and put both hands behind his back, and switched wands, so he was holding Draco's wand in his fighting hand. Then he pointed the wand at Voldemort.

"Avad-"

"You know that wont work. Stupid bloody bonded wands. It wont kill me, your wand wont kill me."

"Good thing I'm not using my wand. Avada Kadavra." with a stream of green magic, Voldemort fell down dead on the stage. Behind the stage, Severus and Lucius fainted. Harry and Draco heard them drop, and ran back stage and checked their pulse.

"There is still a pulse but its very slow. This is not good. Draco go get Madame Pomfrey. Last I looked she was sitting with Professor Dumbledore" Draco got up and started running towards the stage when he say Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall running towards them.

"Come Professors. They fainted but there still alive." Draco said as he ran back towards his father. Madame Pomfrey looked at the four of them, Harry with Severus head in his lap and Draco with Lucius' in his lap. She told Harry and Draco to move so she could levitate them to the hospital wing. They both looked up at her with pleading eyes, saying then didn't want to leave them.

"Well they have to be brought to the hospital wing to be checked out."

"We'll carry them," said Harry and Draco at the same time.

"Fine, just do lag behind. We need to get there as soon as possible." Draco and Harry nodded before picking the men up and following their professors to the hospital wing. When they got there they put the men on beds right next to each other.

"Well, I know that you want to stay with them but all of you have to leave while I see what's wrong with them." everyone nodded and walked out. As they stood outside, Draco kept looking at Harry like he needed to tell him something but didn't want to in front of their professors.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, please call us when you know what's wrong. We have to talk about something in my office." Professor Dumbledore said while he and Professor McGonagall walked towards his office. Both Harry and Draco nodded before they left. The boys stood there in an awkward silence, until Draco got enough courage to speak.

"Harry, I love you and I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't want you to be in more danger from my father and lord Voldemort."

'I didn't care about them. I just cared about you. I was already in as much danger as possible with them. I need you. See I needed you to kill that bastard. Even without them I still need you. Draco I love you but you need to promise not to just drop me because you think that you might be getting me into more trouble than I'm already in. Just promise not to leave me, again."

"Oh ,Harry I promise. I'm so sorry, I-" The door to the hospital wing opened and Madame Pomfery popped her head out.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, there is something I need to tell you."

A/N: I think that's where I'll stop, I guess I have another chappie to write. I didn't expect the story to go this way but my fingers just typed it out. Thanx for reading it, please review.


End file.
